


The Justice Nymph

by iseemikimouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Themis - Freeform, i'm sorry it's really bad, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Kyungsoo stalks Jongin and Sehun.





	The Justice Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dosmilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/gifts).



> Hilow. Thank you to dosmilkshake for giving me wonderful prompts to work with. I'm sorry if it's not what you were thinking. I had fun with this prompt though!

Kyungsoo stands by the front door waving to the children walking into the building. Their smiles are bright when they see friends they hadn’t seen over the weekend, before running off into their classes.

Secretly, Kyungsoo missed listening to the noise of the children over the weekend. His apartment a couple of blocks away is too quiet during the weekends and only filled with the sound of fake laughter and various idols singing from his TV.

Ever since he was a child, he’s always been alone. His mother was always too busy running around trying to do her job while he was much, much younger than the rest of his siblings who he barely saw. Maybe that’s why he liked working in a daycare. There’s always bright laughter coming from innocent souls with  
families of their own.

And today, there’s going to be another person added to his class. A very special little boy and Kyungsoo’s excited.

Kyungsoo looks down to the paper in his hand. It’s a picture of the new little boy with his name on top. Oh Sehun. Son of Oh Baekhee who died a couple of years ago and is now under the care of a man by the name of Kim Jongin. There’s no father listed which isn’t uncommon for the little daycare of Sabeob.

“Sehun stop running!” Kyungsoo hears. “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

Before Kyungsoo can open his mouth, his legs are being tackled by a bright tooth boy with a wicked gleam in his eye. He smiles to Kyungsoo showing his eye smile before hiding behind Kyungsoo’s legs.

“Sehun!” Jongin shouts again, huffing when he stands in front of the daycare keeper. “I told you to stop running. I’m sorry about this.”

Kyungsoo nods and everything begins.

“It’s not a problem,” he says looking Kim Jongin up and down.

Jongin is a few inches taller with ivory skin and brown contacts Kyungsoo knows is covering his true eyes. His face is handsome and his form is something many men would kill for. He looks haggard and tired like he stayed up a lot later than he should have.

Jongin looks sheepish before looking down at Sehun and trying to smile. “Please be good for your teachers. I don’t want to get a phone call because you were acting up. Do you understand?”

Sehun peeks his head out from behind Kyungsoo’s leg to stick out his tongue.

“We’ll be sure to watch him, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo says, his voice bleeding with no emotions. “You shouldn’t have to worry.”

Jongin presses his lips and lets out a tight lipped smile. “Thank you,” he says before looking at Sehun once again before looking at Kyungsoo. “Thank you Mr.?”

“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Kim Jongin.”

It takes Jongin a second to realize Kyungsoo knew his name until he looked at the paper in his hand. He looks at it strangely before nodding.

“Likewise, Mr. Do,” he says turning around. “I shall be on my way, then. Remember what I said, Sehun.” and then Jongin is gone, leaving little Oh Sehun at daycare.

Turning around Kyungsoo reaches Sehun’s eye level and tries to paste on a smile. “You’ll like it here,” he says. “There’s lots of children here like you. I promise.”

At the sound of similar children, Sehun’s face lights up. “There are others who know how to control wind!?” he shouts and Kyungsoo shushes him.

The odd question doesn’t faze Kyungsoo as he shrugs his shoulders. “Well maybe not being able to control the winds but other children who are just like you.”

Tilting his head to the side, Kyungsoo can tell Sehun doesn’t know what he’s talking about and it’s understandable. Children at his age don’t comprehend everything unless they’re were raised the same away Kyungsoo was.

“Shall we get you inside?” he asks. “We have lots of different events planned for today.”

Sehun nods and rushes inside, ignoring the fact he doesn’t know his way around. It takes a couple of seconds for Kyungsoo to hear his name and feet pounding against the ground. A small black head of hair peeks out through the door and with a sheepish smile, Sehun looks around.

“I don’t know the way,” he says and Kyungsoo leads the way instead.

Sehun walks in front of Kyungsoo listening when the teacher tells him to slow down or make a left. The child is amazed at the different colorings and drawings lining their walls. If he notices the strange sentences like “My mother is the Greek goddess Athena,” or “Mommie Aphrodite says that Helen has nothing on how I look,” he doesn’t say anything.

Kyungsoo sees the sign reading, Star One, and he leads Sehun into his classroom. It’s loud with children screaming on the top of their lungs while Kyungsoo’s assistant Taeyong looks just about done with the screaming heathens. Taeyong’s face lights up when he sees Kyungsoo walk in but the happy grin on his face wipes itself off when he sees who’s with Kyungsoo.

“And who’s this?” he asks and Kyungsoo has to praise Taeyong from saying something he shouldn’t.

“This is Oh Sehun and he’s new to our class,” Kyungsoo says and Taeyong smiles.

“I see. Well welcome to Star One, Oh Sehun. I hope you like it here.”

The smile on Sehun’s face is almost blinding. “Mr. Kyungsoo says there are people like me here but not everyone will have wind powers like me.”

At Sehun’s statement, Taeyong raises a brow and looks to Kyungsoo who nods his head.

“Well not everyone is the same,” Taeyong says. “Would you like to meet the rest of the class?”

Sehun hesitates for a moment, watching for the first time the outgoing child be a little scared. He looks between Taeyong and Kyungsoo before grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and nodding.

“Only if Mr. Kyungsoo is with me,” he says. “Mr. Kyungsoo feels special.”

Without saying anything, Kyungsoo is dragged to the front of the classroom with a quiet Sehun. The class quiets down at the sight of a new kid their age. Sehun gulps at all the eyes and Kyungsoo squats again.

“It’s alright Sehun,” he says. “You don’t have to say everything right now. You-“

“My name is Oh Sehun and I’m five years old and I can control the winds because my Mommie told me my daddie was Zeus before she died. Now I live with Jonginnie who says he’s a child of Ares but I don’t believe that. Jonginnie is too nice and too odd to be the child of Ares.” He turns to Kyungsoo with a look of confusion. “But Jonginnie hasn’t told me who Ares is.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer Sehun’s question when another voice begins to talk.

“My name is Lee Siyoung,” a little girl with pigtails says. “And my daddie says Ares is the war god. He knows this because he says mommie is Athena and that she’s very pretty. He knows this because sometimes mommie comes by and brings different toys with her.”

Another child raises their hand. “What’s a war god? What’s war?” he asks. “My mommie says she’s the goddess of the rainbow and war is bad but she has never told me what war is.”

Before Kyungsoo knows it the class has erupted in discussions about who their parents are and what they say certain things are. There’s a smile playing on Kyungsoo’s face the more he hears the children talk. He knows they have events and things planned for today but Kyungsoo knows they won’t be getting to them until tomorrow. With the excitement of getting a new student and a new person to play with, everyone will be wanting to play.

Kyungsoo watches as the little heathens as Taeyong calls them, run around with Sehun who broke out of his small quiet shell moments after telling the class his name.

A couple of hours later, Kyungsoo’s yelling for his students to come in for lunch when he sees Sehun by himself again. With a tray in hand, Kyungsoo sits next to the five year old and begins to eat.

“Are they nice?” Kyungsoo asks as Sehun stuffs his face with rice.

“Thjdfh aehoi,” he says.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Kyungsoo reprimands gently.

Sehun swallows his food. “They are,” he says again. “I promised I would show them my wind powers because Siyong and Taemin doesn’t believe I have them when I do and I wasn’t lying.”

Lunch finishes quickly and after forty-five minutes, it’s time to put the little ones down for their nap. It’s after Kyungsoo’s done putting Sehun down, the five-year-old snoring loudly, does he look outside. He sees something he wasn’t sure he was going to be seeing.

At the gate from this morning, there’s a head popping out. The head is looking around as if he’s looking for something. No, not something, someone. Kyungsoo recognizes the head as Jongin and Kyungsoo can only assume at the other is checking up on Sehun. Kyungsoo blinks.

“He’s not bad,” he whispers. “I wonder why.”

“Kyungsoo,” comes Taeyong’s voice. “There’s a call for you. Home.”

Kyungsoo nods and leaves Jongin looking for the child. He shouldn’t say anything to him just yet. After everything ends, then Kyungsoo will say something but for now, he’ll watch in the shadows and see what happens.

 

When Sehun comes in the next day, there’s a grin bigger than the sky on his face. The grin is infectious to Kyungsoo who wants to smile but he can't. Because of who he is, there's no way for him to show emotions to either Sehun or Jongin.

Kyungsoo was born the Greek titan of justice, Themis, and is a justice nymph. He judges demigods and people alike to find out if the gods should punish the accused or to let the accused run free. Because of his job, he loses his emotions to make a proper judgement. And the case with Sehun and Jongin is no different.

His mother sent him a message saying Zeus picked him epically because of Kyungsoo’s harsh judgment. It had been a while since there was another justice nymph like his sister Astrid.

But just because he couldn't show his emotions on the outside doesn't mean that Kyungsoo can't smile inside of his head. He flashes Sehun a mental smile hoping the son of Zeus wouldn't mind Kyungsoo being cold for the first few days.

There’s a hand against his shoulder causing Kyungsoo to look behind him.  

“This is going to be a tough one, isn't?” Taeyong says crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyungsoo sighs. “I've been told that,” he responds. “Dike wouldn't tell me why but who knows with them.”

“And the fates?”

“They won't tell me anything. Atty refuses to say anything and let’s not get into how Mia and Rene keep teasing about something happening.”

Taeyong holds a laugh. “I'm glad I'm not a justice nymph.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Yes. You must be one lucky dryad. You don't have the Hours and the Fates watching you and scaring away dates with cryptic messages on their futures.”

The justice nymph shudders when he remembers the one date with a mortal named Hyunsik. He should have never told the Fates anything about the man. Gods know the human has avoided Kyungsoo like the plague when Clotho made her appearance pointing a jagged finger at him screeching about how Kyungsoo was going to be his downfall.

Or even when Kyungsoo was getting someone’s number and Lacey showed up flaunting her assets, telling Kyungsoo that it wasn't his time yet.

Isn't family wonderful?

 

The day goes faster than Kyungsoo liked but it's enough for him to prepare him for what he likes to call ultimate stalking.

Once the last child is gone from the daycare, he flashes, like teleportation, himself to his lonely apartment to drop off his things. He closes his eyes once he sits on his bed, looking for where Jongin might have taken Sehun.

He senses them at a local park near the daycare and when Kyungsoo opens his eyes, he's behind a tree watching Jongin stand with his hands on his hips.

“Be careful Sehun!” Jongin shouts. “I don't want your father getting pissed off at the fact I can't take of his precious child.”

Sehun stands at the top of a slide, his hands curled around one of the bars. “I see the people at daycare do it all the time!” He shouts. “I want to try it!”

Jongin looks around to see if anyone was watching them. There wasn't anyone else in the park aside from the two of them and a hiding Kyungsoo.

“Damnit Sehun,” Jongin says switching to ancient Greek. “You're going to hurt yourself. Balancing on the bars is not a good idea. Especially the bars for the slide.”

Watching as Jongin reprimands Sehun for even thinking about climbing on the slide bars, Kyungsoo wonders why the son of Ares is forced to watch little Sehun.

According the research Kyungsoo had done in him, there wasn't really anything going on with Jongin. Most people believed the said male to the son of Apollo and not Ares. He didn't act like a child of Ares but the thought alone was enough to have people looking at him differently.

Jongin seems too kind and soft hearted but Kyungsoo knows better. Over the years, he's found out it's always the quiet ones that should be watched out for.

Keeping his eyes on Jongin, Kyungsoo feels his emotions trying to break through. The demigod is attractive. Very attractive with skin a couple of shades darker than Kyungsoo’s, full lips, and prettiest colour contacts he’s seen. He wears a sleeveless shirt showing off killer arms that has Kyungsoo drooling over how perfect they looked.

The son of the war god makes his way over to where Sehun stands taller than him before placing his hands on his hips.

He's talking, Kyungsoo knows, but he doesn't know what the other is saying. His focus isn't on the words but the body of the person he's supposed to be judging.

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warm as he takes a long exhale.

Jongin stiffens and Kyungsoo curses.

He hides his body behind the tree just as Jongin turns around and looks in his direction. He doesn't know when he closes his eyes but when he opens them again, Jongin is standing in front of him with a raised brow. Kyungsoo yelps.

“You're Sehun’s teacher,” he says, “and you’re spying on us.”

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warm more as his heart pounds against his chest.

“I didn't mean to,” he says. “I was passing by when I heard a different language and stopped to figure out what it was.”

There's disbelief on Jongin’s face. “It's ancient Greek.”

It's Kyungsoo’s turn to raise a brow. “You speak ancient Greek to a five year old? He can barely understand Korean. What are you thinking?”

There's a mysterious look in Jongin’s eyes. “You shouldn't judge people based on their looks, Mr. Do. Some people are bound to get offended.”

Kyungsoo holds back a laugh. He's getting lectured by a demigod about judging people. If only he knew then it would be different. He gives Jongin a smile of his own.

“And this is coming from a man who has left a five year by himself.” Kyungsoo knows the words begin to make sense when he sees a flurry of emotions run through Jongin’s face. He's gone faster than Kyungsoo can run, yelling for Sehun.

He can't help the smile that etches itself on his face.

"Mr. Kyungsoo!" the justice nymph hears, "You're here!"

He turns to find little Sehun with a big toothy grin standing behind him. He doesn't look harmed which brings a sense a relief to Kyungsoo.

Sehun lets out a bright smile before sitting on the grass and digging his fingers into the green strands. He looks up to Kyungsoo and tilts his head to the side. "Why are you here, Mr. Kyungsoo?" he asks.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and looks aback around the tree. He looks for Jongin, hoping to find the demigod somewhere to let him know about Sehun sitting in front of him but there’s not a soul in sight.

"I was taking a walk," he lies turning back around. "I felt like walking around to breathe for a bit."

The look on the young demigod's face tells Kyungsoo he doesn’t believe. For a moment, the justice nymph wonders if Jongin taught him the look.

With nothing else to do but keep Sehun company until Jongin comes back, he sits in front of Sehun, his back leaning against the tree. The five year old smiles.

"What was the rest of the story that you told today in class?' Sehun asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"About Jason?"

Sehun nods and Kyungsoo can't help but to think that for Zeus’s kid, he looks hella cute with a jutted lip ad dirt stains on his jeans and red Star Wars shirt.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kyungsoo asks. "I don't want to spoil the story if I'm going to be finishing in it class tomorrow."

Sehun nods happily. "I want to be able to tell Siyoung and the others what I've learned about Jason. Jongin says Jason isn't that important but I know he is!"

Kyungsoo laughs and tells Sehun what he knows about the Argonauts, telling the story of how they received the golden fleece. Sehun sits there with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

They only look up when Jongin stands next to them with his mouth gaped open like he couldn't believe Kyungsoo was still there.

"I couldn't find you," Kyungsoo says. "So, I couldn’t tell you that Sehun was front of me. I called your names of a couple of times but you were nowhere to be seen."

"Yeah!" Sehun interjects. "Mr. Kyungsoo was looking for you but you disappeared. Now he's telling me a story about Jason."

Jongin makes a face which causes little weird things to Kyungsoo's heart. He stands up quickly and gives a short smile to Sehun. "I'll see you in school Sehun," he says before walking away. When he far enough, he flashes himself to his apartment and collapses on his bed.

He's not supposed to be feeling anything and yet here he is feeling something that he shouldn't.

What the hell?

 

The next time Kyungsoo sees Jongin is when he's at the grocery store because he ran out of vanilla ice cream. He wasn’t following them that day because he feared the spell which took away his emotions wasn't working properly. He didn't want to mess anything up with Jongin's judgment which caused him to take out his scrying bowl and watch the interactions between Sehun and Jongin instead.

Even though he was nowhere near Jongin, he couldn't help but to swoon at the sight of Jongin's smile and the way he treated Sehun like a little brother. He felt his face blush when Jongin would be dancing around with Sehun and teaching how to use his wind powers. When he wasn’t wearing a shirt, which was quite often much to Kyungsoo’s embarrassment, he would feel his face warm at the sight of any taught and firm skin.

Of course, he saw Sehun at school with his loud laugh and stories about what Jongin did the night before. He would beam when he'd see Kyungsoo and let him know what Jongin told him about the Argonauts and how much Jongin still didn't like them.

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo to become frustrated at his job but here he was.

Even now, imagine his surprise when he hears Sehun's voice calling out for him before a loud "Sehun don't run in the store!" comes out. Kyungsoo lets out a yelp of surprise when he spots Jongin and once again feels his face warm.

He really needs to talk to Dike or someone about the spell begins placed on him.

"I'm so sorry," Jongin says and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

"It's okay," he says slowly not wanting to show Sehun his emotionless side too much.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Kyungsoo!?" Sehun shouts.

Kyungsoo blinks and points in front of him. "Ice cream, " he says trying not to look at Jongin's questioning glance.

Sehun grins. "Jongin takes me to this one place that has really good ice cream and it's amazing and you should come with us."

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and shakes his head. "I shouldn't," he says. "It's a place for you and your guardian."

Sehun pouts and looks to Jongin. "Let’s invite Mr. Kyungsoo for ice cream," he demands.

Jongin shakes his head. "He doesn't want to come," he responses and Kyungsoo feels a little bad.

"But Jongin, he says it's because it’s our spot. We can share with Mr. Kyungsoo. Right?"

Jongin looks a little helpless and Kyungsoo can't figure out for the life of him why he agrees to go a couple of seconds later. He'll say that it’s because he didn't want a wailing child in the middle of a store or even because he felt bad for Jongin’s sleepy eyes which looked confused.

Even when Kyungsoo walks into his apartment and stares out the window, watching Sehun and Jongin walking away from his home, does he say the same thing.

Leaning against the wall, he breathes through his mouth before summoning his sister to pass his judgment.

But if he's being super honest with himself, then maybe it should him not being able to pass judgment on Jongin. It's the way it should be because there’s something telling Kyungsoo he needs to be passing judgment on the man.

His sister Dike appears in the living room, her long blonde hair curling around her waist. Her face is the same paleness Kyungsoo remembers seeing when he was little. She's wearing a traditional Greek chiton of white and blue.

"You rarely call," she says, her voice echoing across the walls of his little apartment.

"Well," he says," Mom rarely answers when I summon her and well what can I say to an Hour?"

Dike stands and smiles, walking over to her younger brother and pulling him into a hug. "To say hello for starters," she says. "You never come to Olympus and you're always opting to stay in one spot. You can't keep doing that, Kyungsoo. You need to move around."

"Well excuse me for liking Seoul."

Dike waves her hand. "It's your Korean roots. It must be. You've been touching your Korean roots for so long that it makes everyone wonder if you're ever going to touch the Greek side of you."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Do you want my verdict or not?"

Dike pouts and taps her brother's side. "Fine," she says. "Give it to me."

"He's not guilty and compatible of living with Oh Sehun, son of Zeus."

Dike raises a brow. "You're allowing him to stay?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong and Sehun likes him. A lot."

“From what we can see, he doesn't."

Kyungsoo nods. "At first it seems like it but you’re not with Sehun when it's just Sehun. He talks nonstop about Kim Jongin this and Kim Jongin that. Jongin is always keeping a look on the child, making sure he's taken care of. It's fine. They're allowed to stay together."

Dike hums. "If you're sure about this."

Kyungsoo doesn't like the look on his sister's face. She looks like she doesn't believe he can pass a judgment and not failed them like he's known for. He begins to wonder if his sister Astrid went through the same thing when the red headed goddess asked her for her judgment on the Dark Hunter Zarek.

"Would you like to pass judgment on him?" he asks thinking about the soft smiles Jongin would give Sehun. How he would make sure Sehun wouldn't fall and skin his knee. He thinks about when Sehun had gotten 'lost' in the park and the relief flooding his face when he found the little demigod listening to Kyungsoo's stories. "I don't think you'll be able to find anything different."

Dike studies Kyungsoo before letting out a smile. "It seems our youngest has made his decision. I'll let mother know what you have picked. You recommend the Mentorship program?"

Kyungsoo raises and brow and sits next to his sister. "I already thought he was in the Mentorship program. You only a get a child when you're inside of the program."

"You mean to tell me you don't know why Jongin was sent down here and why you're judging him?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No one told me anything. Just that I'm judging a child of Ares."

"He caused an argument between Ares and Apollo over a child. Zeus thought it would be fitting if he watches his problematic son, Sehun. "

Things begin to make sense on why Zeus wanted Kyungsoo to be the judge for Jongin's role the god's argument.

"I judge fairly," he says. "I'm not going to put someone in Tartarus just because the gods are like children."

Dike laughs. "I would watch what you're saying, little brother. You know how the gods can get when you call them a child."

Kyungsoo raises a brow. "Bit me."

Dike laughs and looks around the apartment as she's getting up. "Your emotions," she says "Will come back to you tonight. Don't be too alarmed if they come and you're hit with full force."

Kyungsoo studies his sister as she smiles at him. He was never one to get straight answers from any one. Instead, they’re always beating around the bush and telling Kyungsoo thing that doesn't make sense.

"Would you like to let me know what you're talking about?"

Dike send a bright smile, her presence causing Kyungsoo to wonder more. "Everything will be told in time. Atty would kill me if I told you anything about the boy."

There's a look of shock running across Dike's face. She looks at Kyungsoo before she flashes her way out.

Leaning back against his couch, Kyungsoo crosses his arms over his chest. Dike was fast enough to flash herself out of the room before he could ask any more questions. He had them, yes, but something told him and the way his sister reacted that he wasn't going to get anything from anyone. He still wonders why it seemed like the spell taking away from his emotions didn't seem to be fully intact.

Standing up, he crosses the room and pulls out the long table from the closet. He sets a bowl on the table and looks into to it. The cover of the bowl transforms into a mirror like liquid which reflects a scene of Jongin and Sehun laughing and talking to each other. There's a feeling in the pit of his stomach, something telling him that the reason for his emotions not being in the proper place when he was judging has something to do with the Ares child and quite frankly, Kyungsoo wanted to know what was going on. He can't wait until he gets his emotions back.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't feel different the next morning after he passes his judgment to Dike. Instead, he feels like before but he knows it's going to change within the next couple of hours.

He's excited to know about his feelings for Kim Jongin. He has a hunch but that's about it. He doesn’t know the demigod and he doesn't know if ever will but the way Jongin smiles when talking to Sehun is almost blinding to him.

His heart beats against his chest. and he feels the corners of his mouth lift into a smile.

He feels like a stalker, thinking of Jongin's smile when he hasn't really seen it.

Honestly, it was more of a grimace when he got caught starting at the other in the ice cream parlor. Jongin’s smile came with Sehun’s, watching as the small wind child slather the vanilla treat across his face causing Jongin to make a loud compliant but the smile was there.

Kyungsoo liked how Jongin's eyes crinkled then before the puffs of loud laughter came out from his body.

Gods, he feels like a stalker.

Kyungsoo gets up from his bed and rushes to get dresses when he realizes what time it is.

It's the weekend and he doesn’t have to go into the daycare today, but he still had an appointment with Taeyong and the others in a few minutes. He knows if he doesn’t flash himself to the coffee shop in time, he’s going to have demigods and dryads banging at his front door. Cringing at the thought, Kyungsoo throws clothes on, before flashing himself to one of the many alleyways next to the shop.

He scares a couple of cats but he waves them off in hopes of being alright. They’re cats after all. He sprints out of the alley, slamming into someone, and knocking them over.

So much for not trying to be late.

"I'm sorry," he says looking down to the mop of brown hair on the ground. He recognizes it the moment he opens his mouth and he feels the burning across his cheeks.

Shit.

Jongin looks up, waving his hand. "No worries," he says before he recognizes who he bumped into. "Are you alright?" 

Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip and nods before pushing his hand out and offering it to the child of Ares.

“I'm sorry," he says again. "I didn’t mean to. I should be watching where I’m going."

Jongin accepts the hand and hauls himself with up with a grimace.

"I should be fine. Sehun knocks me down more than I would like but he's five so it's understandable."

Jongin sends a smile to Kyungsoo as if trying to reassure the older man he's okay and Kyungsoo feels funny. Now with his emotions back, everything is different but the same. The same feeling that he had when thinking about the other man while in bed and smiling to himself, hits him again.

He blinks.

If he's being super honest with himself, he doesn't know what he's thinking of when he invites Jongin to get coffee as an apology. He really doesn't know what's he thinking when Jongin stares at him for a moment before saying okay and asking Kyungsoo to lead the way.

He’s still aware of his meeting with the others and he knows they're watching him through the window as they cross the street in silken. He knows this but he can’t bring himself to care but instead, he tries to figure out how to talk to the person standing next to him.

His mind feels a whirl of emotions. His palms are sweaty and there are shivers running down his back.

What. The. Hell.

Kyungsoo opens the door for Jongin who looks mildly surprised for a couple of seconds before walking in and heading to the counter. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo sees a bright smile on Taeyong’s face and someone who looks likes Dike and his other sister, Atty. He forgot they were going to be joining Taeyong and the others.

Shit.

"Hello!" the woman behind the counter says. "Welcome to the Hearth, how may I help you?"

The girl is a perky brunette who won't stop staring at Jongin, who has his bottom lips in his mouth as he tries to decide what he's wanting. Kyungsoo tries hard not to make a dying sound at the back of his throat.

He barely hears Jongin ordering a caramel macchiato as he stammers out his own order of a green tea latte. Kyungsoo pays like he said he would and moves to a table away from the prying eyes of his sisters and Taeyong. Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo decides to get to know his infatuation a little bit better.

Of course, he stumbles over his words and makes a fool of himself but there's a little smile blooming on Jongin's face as he continues to stammer his words.

"How are you handling Sehun?" Kyungsoo asks even though he already knows. His latte had gotten colder than he liked but he keeps his fingers wrapped around the mug.

"It's a little bit of a challenge," he says. "But I'm glad I got him, you know? I've heard children are always supposed to be hard to raise but for some reason, it seems a lot easier than handling the people I used to hang around with."

At this Kyungsoo raises a brow and wonders if he's talking about the gods. He sends a small glance to his sisters who are laughing behind their hands because yeah, they're talking about the gods.

"People?" Kyungsoo questions. "What kind of people did you hang around with?"

Jongin opens his mouth to say something and instead, his face flushes a bright a red before he shakes his head. "Just people. My father reminds me of a five year who didn't get what he wants."

There's a loud snort coming from his sister's table causing Kyungsoo to roll his eyes.  He shakes his head as Jongin looks over.

"I know that feeling," Kyungsoo says. "I have to deal with the same thing only it's not my father but my sisters."

Jongin raises a brow and there's a loud scoff. “I wonder if there's something going on at that table?" he says quietly.  "They're being ridiculously loud."

"Maybe," Kyungsoo says.

Jongin pulls out his phone when a chime goes off. He doesn't mean to look at the phone case but it’s something Kyungsoo would have never thought a grown man like him to have. Even as a demigod.

"Is that a Pororo phone case?"

Jongin looks to his case and his face flames. He pats it a couple of times before looking at Kyungsoo.  
  
"Sehun likes the show and begged me to get the case for my phone," he mumbles and Kyungsoo finds this cute. "He wouldn't take a shower and I told him I would get it if he goes in. He was so compliant the moment it came in."

Kyungsoo laughs with the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. Jongin glares at him for a moment before letting out a smile. A smile Kyungsoo would have never thought be directed to him. They talk after that, the conversation ranging from Sehun to stories they told when they were younger. Things they like to do to the reason why Kyungsoo deiced to be in a preschool. They long forget about their drinks and instead inched more to each listening as the other spoke.

Kyungsoo doesn't know what’s happening but he likes it.

 

 

The next time Kyungsoo sees Jongin without Sehun is a couple of days after when Kyungsoo is in a bookshop mumbling to himself about a book about Greek myths. He doesn't know why he continues to look at the stories when he knows most of them by heart. His mother wouldn't have let him live in the world of mortals without knowing most of the myths about her people, what kind of titan would she be?

Kyungsoo doesn’t notice Jongin standing at the end of the aisle, grinning like an idiot as he watches Kyungsoo mumbling under his breath.

"You must really like those myths," Jongin says and Kyungsoo jumps, his eyes wide.

"Jongin!"

The demigods makes his way to the book Kyungsoo was reading to flip it to the over. "You're a myth nut."

Kyungsoo raises a brow. "I like them, yes. In a way, they seem almost real."

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a mysterious smile that has him wondering what Kyungsoo would do if he found out the Greek gods were alive. They are the reason for him being on mortal ground when he caused a fight between his father and his uncle. He didn't mean to but Apollo was constantly complaining about two mortals who were making him nervous. It was the most frustrating thing to hear a thousand year old god talk about. Like really?

"They do," he says when Kyungsoo looks at him with a raised brow.

Kyungsoo places the book on the shelf and picks another one. A children's book about the titans. He flips through the pages and stops at the titan Themis. Jongin swears Kyungsoo mutters under his breath that she doesn't look like that. He blinks.

"Why are you so interested in myths?" Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo's mouth forms a smile. "Like I said they're interesting."

"I suppose. What else is interesting though is this." Jongin hands Kyungsoo a children's book about a dragon eating tacos. The cover is white with a red dragon lying on his back, stuffing his mouth with tacos of different sizes. Kyungsoo laughs almost too loudly before he clamps his hands over his mouth, his eyes still smiling. Jongin smiles at him.

"What is this?"

He flips open the book, grinning when he's reading the words on the pages.

"Sehun wanted a bedtime story so I found this one. It's an odd one so I don't know if he would like it, but hey, I gotta try."

Kyungsoo moves his hand from his mouth and continues to flip through the book. Jongin can't help thinking Kyungsoo has a pretty smile. A pretty heart shaped smile.

 

 

Kyungsoo stands with his hands in his pockets at the front door waving good bye the children and their parents. He keeps his mouth shut when he sees Apollo and Demeter picking up children and smiling at Triptolemus and Nemesis. Sehun stands by his side with a wide smile on his face, talking Kyungsoo's ear off about something he can't understand anymore. Dragons eating tacos?

Kyungsoo wants to snort because he remembers Jongin's bright face when he handed Kyungsoo the dragon taco book.

Jongin comes rushing in with a bright smile on his face before he grabs Sehun and peppers kisses around his face. He notices Kyungsoo and beams up at him.

"I get to stay!" he says happily and Kyungsoo's confused. He hadn't known Jongin was going to leave in the first place. "I was trying something out and I go the judgment today and they told me that I can stay."

Oh.

They must have passed Kyungsoo's judgment to him. He must say he likes the smile on Jongin's face.

"You're staying!" Sehun shouts. "DAtty passed you?"

Jongin looks to Kyungsoo as if he wasn't supposed to be saying anything about who passed him. He gave him a sheepish smile.

"No, your father didn't pass me. Someone else did.”

"Who? Was it the scale lady that you don't like?"

Scales lady?

Kyungsoo raises a brow.

"Her name is Themi or something like that."

Oh.  
  
Jongin gives Sehun a look ‘of please be quiet, there are things that shouldn't be discussed in front of people who don't know’.

"Do you know Mr. Kyungsoo," Sehun asks turning to Kyungsoo, "the scale lady?"

"Themis?" Kyungsoo asks watching as Jongin's face blanches at the name. "Of course, I know who she is." he leans to Sehun. "She's my mother."

Jongin jolts upright and Sehun nods.

"She must be," he says in all seriousness.

"Your mother is Themis?" Jongin asks and Kyungsoo nods.

"She is. It's always fun being a justice nymph at a day care called Sabeob."

It takes Jongin to realize what Kyungsoo is saying. He blinks before he's laughing out loud causing everyone to look at them.

"I should have known," he cries. "Why else would my father send me to Seoul with Zeus's child. I honest to gods thought you were brainwashing him to read Greek myths when you had no idea how close you were to finding out who he was. "

"I've known who he was since day one," Kyungsoo says crossing his arms over his chest. "Just like I know who you are, child of Ares and why you're here."

Jongin continues to laugh. "Well that's good. You should thank your mother for passing my judgment!" Kyungsoo doesn't have the heart to tell him that it was him who passed his judgment. He's too busy looking at the way Jongin's eyes crinkle as he laughs about how stupid he is.

"And why would you think that?"

Jongin stops laughing but the smile stays on his face. "I thought you were just obsessed with Greek myths. I didn’t know that you actually live them."

"I'm not that strange," he says.

Jongin continues to smile and Kyungsoo thinks he likes Jongin's smile too much.

Oh no.

 

 

Dike's advice of everything going on around him comes in the form of their sister Atty and cheesy cannellonis.

The smell off tomato hits Kyungsoo's nose when he walks into his home the couple of days later. There's a loud chattering in his kitchen and Kyungsoo knows he should be angry and slightly scared because someone broke into his house but with the sounds of "Atty don't put that inside of the pasta. Are you nuts?" Followed by an "It looks amazing, Dike. How can it not go into pasta?"

Kyungsoo sighs as he puts his stuff down on his couch and walks into the small kitchen.

He sees Atty's long silver hair tied into a loose ponytail. She smiles as she turns around, cooing at Kyungsoo who rolls his eyes.

"Hello," he says. "Why are you in my home?"

Atty smiles more before bounding over to the youngest and wrapping him in her arms.

Dike turns around, a grin on her face while Kyungsoo gives her a long stare. "Atty wanted to come and see you. I thought that you might like it for the little complication known as Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo shoves his older sister off him but she latches back on his body, saying something about how little brothers can be adorable when they're in love.

"I'm not in love," he tells Atty who finally let’s go of him and rolls her eyes.

"You are," she says. Her hands are on her hips before she’s going back to where Dike stands with her back to them. "You just don’t realize it yet," she says. "And once you realize it, then you'll be thanking us.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again and lets his sisters do what they want. There's no way he’s going to be telling them what they can and can't do. Or really what they can and can't say.

Of course, it would be Atty, the one coming to his home and telling him about silly things. It's not like she has important business to deal with.

He looks to his two sisters out of many and wonders how the goddess of justice and one of the Fates would be telling him about his love life. He imagines the older set of Hours cooing over his love life on Olympus and the thought causes him to sigh. For millennia old goddesses, don’t they have better things to do then worry about their baby brother's love life?

Dike cannellonis are done by the time Kyungsoo finally sets the table for the three of them. He doesn’t talk to them, instead choosing to listen as they begin to talk about the stupid things happening on Olympus.

"But that's not why we're here," Atty say cutting off Dike's rant of how people nowadays don't know anything about justice. "We've come to give you advice, young Soo."

"About?"

"Jongin of course. The little demigod doesn't know what he's in store for. His fated is a justice nymph who’s playing dumb in realizing why we're in front of him."

Kyungsoo should have known before then but he doesn't. His mouth opens in shock at the news his sister is giving him. He would have never thought about being a demigod's fated and if one of the Fates is telling him so, then it must be true.

But he wants to make sure.

"Fated person?" he asks hoping Atty was just getting old and slipping up.

Atty leans in her chair and smiles. "Yes, fated person. Justice nymph Kyungsoo has finally met your fated person. It's the reason why your emotions were leaking out during your judgment. It's the reason why you kept looking into your scrying bowl and watching what he was doing."

Well that explains it. That explains almost everything that Kyungsoo was feeling during his judgment of Kim Jongin.

He feels the corners of his mouth lift into a smile and his cheeks begin to feel warm. His insides feel like they're melting a little and he can't wipe off the smile resting on his face.

Fated person.

Huh.

"Well then Atropos, what is it that I should do?"

Atty grins.

 

 

The next time Kyungsoo sees Jongin who's smiling at Sehun before looking at Kyungsoo, he knows what to do. Atty's words ring in his mind. He smiles.

Even after his sisters left, Kyungsoo was left with more questions than answers but he figured it didn't matter. What matters now are the next words coming out of Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Jongin," he says once Sehun goes inside. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Jongin gapes at Kyungsoo before flushing a pretty red colour that Kyungsoo believes he's going to be liking a whole lot.

Jongin nods and Kyungsoo can't help the wide grin stretching on his face. He honestly can't wait until everything falls into place. But maybe it has. After all, Fate is helping get the man who blushes prettily.

 

 

...A FEW MONTHS LATER...

Kyungsoo pats his hair down before standing in front of his mirror in his room. Jongin is off with Sehun getting the ingredients to make Sehun’s birthday cake.

He feels his eyes flash gold before the mirror changes. He puts on a smile just as another person makes their presence known. Even from being in a different realm, Kyungsoo can feel the raw power coming from the blonde man in front of him.

The other man grins showcasing perfect teeth as if he can feel the little bit of discomfort Kyungsoo has just by looking at the god. He runs his fingers through golden hair as his bright blue eyes scrunch in crescent moons.

Kyungsoo is slightly taken back by the similar smile Sehun normally gives. If anything, Kyungsoo would normally believe that this smiling man in front of him is the god Apollo and not the head honcho himself.

“Zeus,” Kyungsoo says inclining his head in greeting. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Zeus’s smile brightens causing Kyungsoo to vaguely wonder where the myths of Zeus being a playboy and an asshole come about. With a smile and look like that, he can’t see the reason for anything happening like that.

“Kyungsoo,” Zeus says, his voice rumbling like thunder. “I hope all is well.”

“It is.”

“And Sehun?”

“Sehun is taking a liking to Kim Jongin. They’re getting along beautifully and I would think that Sehun almost thinks of Jongin like a brother.”

There’s a small tick in Zeus’s jaw like Kyungsoo’s news wasn’t something he wanted to hear. Kyungsoo raises a brow at this but says nothing. It’s almost as if Zeus wanted Jongin to fail and prove that a son of Ares can’t do something as simple as take care of one of his children.

Kyungsoo almost opens his mouth. Now he remembers why there are things about Zeus that doesn’t match his appearance.

“And there’s nothing that shows Sehun doesn’t like Jongin?”

“No sir.”

Zeus furrows his brows and stares at Kyungsoo. “And your relationship with him isn’t hindering anything?”

For a moment Kyungsoo is stunned before he remembers who he is talking too. Before he can open his mouth to say something Zeus continues.

“Maybe, I should switch you out with another nymph. Feelings can hinder your reasoning for everything.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to have a tick in his jaw. He stares at Zeus as the god’s emotions begin to run across his face. There’s a part of Kyungsoo wanting to scream about his judgment happened before he began falling in love with Jongin but from the look on the sky god’s face, he won’t be listening.

Instead, Kyungsoo stands a little straighter before speaking. “The judgment was passed to my mother before my relationship began with Jongin. Themis agreed to the judgment that was passed. She also agreed to his punishment for the fight between Ares and Apollo. Kim Jongin, son of Ares, is to stay here on Earth until Oh Sehun, son of Zeus, has died.”

Kyungsoo wants to laugh at the look on the almighty god’s face. He doesn't know how much power his words are going to have on him because, in all honesty, Kyungsoo is just a justice nymph and nothing else.

Zeus crosses his arms over his chest like a child. With a curled lip, he screams for Kyungsoo’s mother. Kyungsoo sighs but smiles on the inside. He hasn’t seen his mother in a while.

A flash of a muted grey appears in the mirror and the first thing Kyungsoo sees are the bright blue eyes of his mother. Standing a head shorter than him, the titan of Justice looks slightly angry. Her tanned skin glimmers in the soft sunlight. Her long red hair is braided to the side of her face, showing a rounded face with almond shaped eyes.

“Zeus,” she says not looking at Kyungsoo.

“Your judgment on Kim Jongin.”

Themis’s eyes flick to Kyungsoo. She sends him a small smile before looking at the sky god. “I believe Kyungsoo has already told you,” she says. “My judgment stands with what Kyungsoo has said.”

“But his-”

“But nothing. He began to fall in love with Kim Jongin after he had passed his judgment. Kyungsoo is one of the best Justice nymphs and judges fairly. You know the rule, Zeus. Most justice nymphs lose a sense around the people they judge. Kyungsoo always loses his emotions.”

Zeus opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. In a fit of anger, he vanishes leaving Kyungsoo with Themis. With raised brows, Themis smiles to her son.

“It’s been a while,” she says.

“It has,” Kyungsoo says with a smaller smile. “I was beginning to think you didn’t want to see me. Isa kept telling me otherwise.”

Themis’s face softens. “I can never not want to see you. I just know how busy you can get. I mean, your daycare is called Sabeob. I wonder how demigods do not notice that _sabeob_ is a variation of justice in Korean. I find that hilarious.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I wonder that too.”

“There’s a new nymph coming to the daycare. His name is Baekhyun and he will be arriving shortly.”

Kyungsoo nods just as the sound of keys jingling that has Kyungsoo momentarily panicked. He hasn’t told Jongin he was the one who judged him yet. Even though he knows Themis is his mother, meeting the titan would be a very interesting way for Jongin to find out about Kyungsoo’s judgment.

“I would tell him everything,” Themis says, “before or after Sehun’s birthday is fine. The two of you will make wonderful guardians for him.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything when his mother vanishes. He stunned at her words and he doesn’t notice the smile that appears on his face.

The front door opens and Kyungsoo turns around, missing Themis flashing back with a grin on her face.

“Jongin!” she hears. “I have something to tell you.”

Even though she’s not around Kyungsoo as much as she likes, she’s happy for him. Kyungsoo deserves to be happy in a world filled with childlike gods and goddess.

 


End file.
